Traditionally, security content has been received by devices for in securing such devices. Moreover, such security content has generally been sent to the devices via a network connection established between the devices and remote security content providers. Unfortunately, in some situations the devices may be unable to connect to a network to receive the security content, thus preventing the devices from receiving the security content.
For example, there may be occasions where a device may experience problems accessing the network to periodically download security content updates (e.g. new antivirus definitions). There may be any number of causes due to the many factors and complexities involved around network communications. However, oftentimes the network infrastructure is fully functional, while the device itself (e.g. operating system, network drivers, etc.) has malfunctioned, resulting in the inability of the device to connect to the network. With the inability to connect to the network and receive security content, devices may become vulnerable and may be a risk to the network. Ultimately, when the device is rebooted as a remediation action to correct the network connectivity problem, there may be a higher probability of contracting malware once connected to the network.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.